William Hayley
William Hayley (October 29, 1745 - November 12, 1820), was an English poet and biographer.William Hayley, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Aug. 25, 2013. Life Overview Hayley was born at Chichester, and educated at Eton and Cambridge. Though overstrained and romantic, he had some literary ability, and was a good conversationalist. He was the friend of Cowper, whose Life he wrote; and it was to his influence with Pitt that the granting of a pension to the poet was due. He was the author of numerous poems, including The Triumph of Temper, and of Essays on History and Epic Poetry, and, in addition to his biography of Cowper, wrote a Life of Milton. On the death of Thomas Warton in 1790 he was offered, but declined, the laureateship. Of him Southey said, "Everything about that man is good except his poetry."John William Cousin, "Hayley, William," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 181. Web, Jan. 23, 2018. Youth and education Hayley, the 2nd son of Mary (Yates) and Thomas Hayley, was born at Chichester on 29 Oct. 1745, He was sent to Eton in 1757.Pearce, 295. In 1763 he entered Trinity Hall, Cambridge, where he composed an "Ode on the Birth of the Prince of Wales," published in the Cambridge Collection, and reprinted in the Gentleman's Magazine for January 1763, 39. At Cambridge he studied Spanish under Isola, and composed several poems, many of which are printed in his memoirs. In 1766 he was admitted to the Middle Temple, but did not leave Cambridge until the following year, when he left without taking a degree, and resided with his mother in London. Career A tour in Scotland which he made in 1767 produced several poems, some of them addressed to Frances Page, with whom he had fallen in love in 1763. The engagement was afterwards broken off, and Hayley married Eliza, daughter of Dean Ball, who was one of his guardians, in 1769. Soon after his marriage Hayley composed a tragedy, The Afflicted Father, which was rejected by Garrick, and in 1771 he translated Corneille's Rodogune, which he re-named The Syrian Queen, and which was similarly rejected by Colman. During a visit to Bristol and the west of England he met William Pitt, the future statesman, at Lyme Regis, and in 1774 settled at Eartham, Sussex. In 1775 he addressed a "Poetical Epistle on Marriage" to his friend Thornton, and an "Ode to Cheerfulness" to Mrs. Clyfford, and in 1777 a long poetical epistle to Dr. Long. In 1777 also commenced his friendship with Romney, to whom he addressed his Epistle on Painting. He addressed an Epistle on History to Gibbon (1780), a long Poetical Epistle to Admiral Keppel (1779), an ode to Howard the philanthropist (1780), and an Elegy on the Ancient Greek Model to the Bishop of London (1779). Hayley's married life had not been fortunate, but his illegitimate child, Thomas Alphonso Hayley, who was born on 5 October 1780, was adopted by his wife, and treated as her own son. In 1781 Hayley published his most successful poem, The Triumphs of Temper (London, 4to), which ran through 12 or 14 editions, and, together with his Triumphs of Music (Chichester, 1804), was ridiculed by Byron in English Bards and Scotch Reviewers. In 1782 Hayley published Poetical Epistles on Epic Poetry addressed to Mason, and in 1785 the Essay on Old Maids (London, 3 volumes), 1 of his few still readable works. In 1786 his wife's mind became affected, and a separation was arranged in 1789. Next year Hayley visited Paris, and wrote a French comedy, Les préjugés abolis, which was never acted. In 1792 his employment on the Life of Milton brought him into contact with Cowper, and a warm friendship sprang up between them, and soon afterwards he was introduced to William Blake by Flaxman, under whom his son was studying. The Life of Milton was published in 1794, prefixed to Boydell and Nicols's edition of Milton's works, with a separate and enlarged edition in 1796. About this time Hayley assisted in procuring from Pitt a pension for his friend Cowper. Hayley was now engaged on a Life of Cowper, who died in 1800, within a week of his son, and published it in 1803.In 1805 he published Ballads founded on Anecdotes of Animals (Chichester, 12mo), interesting on account of the illustrations by Blake, for whose benefit the work was produced. Hayley's wife had died in 1800, and in 1809 he married Mary Welford, from whom he separated 3 years later. His Life of Romney was published at Chichester in 1809, but was coldly received, and severely attacked by John Romney in his Memoirs of Romney, 1830.Pearce, 296. Dr. J. Johnson, editor of the ‘Memoirs’ (1823), describes Hayley as cheerful and sympathetic, and possessed of great conversational ability. His friend Southey wrote: "Everything about that man is good except his poetry." But his verse was popularly successful. Gifford long delayed inserting in the Quarterly an article by Southey on Hayley, on the ground that he (Gifford) "could not bear to see Hayley spoken of with decent respect." During his later years Hayley withdrew to Felpham, near Eartham, where he lived in great seclusion, though he was visited by many distinguished friends. From 1812 till his death he was paid an annuity as the price of his memoirs, which he undertook to leave in a condition fit to be printed at his death. He died at Felpham on 12 November 1820. Writing His other works are: ‘Epistle to a Friend on the Death of John Thornton,’ 1780. ‘Plays of three Acts and in Verse, written for a Private Theatre,’ London, 1784. ‘Poetical Works of W. Hayley,’ Dublin, 3 vols. 1785. ‘The Happy Prescription, or the Lady relieved from her Lovers,’ 1785. ‘The Two Connoisseurs: a Comedy,’ 1785, 8vo. ‘Occasional Stanzas, written at the request of the Revolution Society,’ &c., 1788. ‘The Young Widow, or a History of Cornelia Sudley,’ 1789. ‘An Elegy on the Death of Sir W. Jones,’ 1795. ‘An Essay on Sculpture, in a series of Poetical Epistles to John Flaxman,’ 1800. ‘Three Plays with a Preface,’ Chichester, 1811, 8vo. Hayley wrote also much verse and prose for various collections; some unpublished pieces are given in his ‘Memoirs,’ and others remained in manuscript. Recognition On Thomas Warton's death in 1790, William Pitt offered Haley the position of Poet Laureate, which he declined. There is a statue of Hayley in Oxford Cathedral.William Hayley, Ye Olde Sussex Pages. Web, Aug. 25, 2013. Publications Poetry *''A Poetical Epistle to an Eminent Painter. London: J. Dodsley, 1779; Dublin: Pat Byrne, 1781. *An Essay on History: In three epistles to William Gibbon, Esq.'' London: J. Dodsley, 1780. *''An Essay on Painting: In two epistles to Mr. Romney. London: J. Dodsley, 1781. *The Triumphs of Temper: A poem, in six cantos. London: J. Dodsley, 1781; Dublin: White, Jenkin, Wilson, Byrn, Walker, & Lynch, 1781; Philadelphia: T. Seddon, 1797. *Epistle to a Friend: On the death of John Thornton, Esq.'' London: J. Dodsley, 1782. *''An Essay on Epic Poetry: In five epistles to the Revd. Mr. Mason. London: J. Dodsley, 1782. *''Poems. Dublin: William Wilson, 1782, 1786. *''Ode, inscribed to John Howard Esq.'' London: J. Dodsley, 1782. *''An Elegy on the Ancient Greek Model: Addressed to the Right Reverend Robert Lowth, Lord Bishop of London.'' Dublin: printed by P. Byrne, 1783. *''Ode to Mr. Wright of Derby. Chichester, UK: privately printed by Dennett Jacques, 1783. *''The Poetical Works of William Hayley. (3 volumes), Dublin: printed by William Porter, 1785. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''A Philosophical, Historical, and Moral Essay on old Maids.'' (3 volumes), London: T. Cadell, 1785. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Occasional Stanzas: Written at the request of the Revolution Society and recited on their anniversary, November 4, 1788. London: T. Cadell, 1788. *An Elegy on the Death of the Honourable Sir William Jones: A judge of the Supreme Court of Judicature in Bengal, and President of the Asiatic Society. London: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1795. *An Essay on Sculpture: in a series of epistles to John Flaxman. London: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1800. *Ballads ... founded on anecdotes relating to animals,(illustrated by William Blake). London: Richard Phillips, 1805. *Poems on Serious and Sacred Subjects . Chichester, UK: privately printed by W. Mason, 1818. Plays *Plays of Three Acts: Written for a private theatre. London: T. Cadell, 1784. *The two connoisseurs: A comedy, in rhyme: Written for a private theatre. Calcutta: Joseph Cooper, 1785. *Three Plays: With a preface, including dramatic observations, of the late Lieutenant-General Burgoyne.'' Chichester, UK: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1811. Fiction *''The Young Widow; or, The history of Cordelia Sedley: In a series of letters''. (4 volumes), London: G.G.J. & J. Robinson, 1798. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III , Volume IV. Non-fiction *''The Eulogies of Howard: A vision. London: G.G.J. & J. Robinson, 1791. *The life of John Milton: In three parts; to which are added, Conjectures on the origin of "Paradise Lost".'' London: T. Cadell & W. Davies, 1796. *''The Life, and Posthumous Writings, of William Cowper, esq.'' London: J. Johnson, 1803; New York: T. & J. Swords, 1803; Philadelphia: Benjamin Johnson, Jacob Johnson, and Robert Johnson, 1805. *''The Life of George Romney. London: T. Payne, 1809. *''The Life and Letters of William Cowper, esq. London: J. Johnson, 1812. Volume I. Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV. *''Memoirs of the Life and Writings of William Hayley: The friend and biographer of Cowper''. (2 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1823, Volume I, Volume II. Collected editions *''Poems and Plays''. (6 volumes), London: T. Caddell, 1785. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III, Volume IV, Volume V, Volume VI. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: William Hayley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 25, 2013. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 23, 2018. * Memoirs ... of William Hayley. .. and Memoirs of his son T.A. Hayley, ed. John Johnson (2 vols., 1823) (containing many of Hayley's letters); ** an article on these memoirs by Robert Southey in the Quarterly Review, vol. xxxi., 1825; Notes External links ;Poems *William Hayley (1745-1820) info & 12 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *William Hayley at Poetry Nook (19 poems) *Poems by William Hayley at Poetry Cat (38 poems) *William Hayley at PoemHunter (41 poems) *William Hayley at AllPoetry (42 poems) ;Books * ;About *William Hayley in the Encyclopædia Britannica *William Hayley at Ye Olde Sussex Pages *"Hayley, William" in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]]. * *Hayley, William Category:English poets Category:1745 births Category:1820 deaths Category:Old Etonians Category:Alumni of Trinity Hall, Cambridge Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets